Hujan yang Terluka
by Nam Jung
Summary: Kita tidak tau apa yang tersimpan dibalik hujan. Sebagian menganggapnya menyenangkan, lainnya menganggap sebaliknya. Hujan memang penuh kejutan - Do Kyungsoo/GS/KaiSoo/RnR!


**Hujan yang Terluka**

Sebuah luka dalam hati kembali menganga lebar. Suatu keadaan yang mengingatkanku pada sebuah peristiwa memilukan. Aku duduk di sebuah bangku taman, membiarkan guyuran air hujan membasahi sekujur tubuhku. Pandanganku menatap lurus ke arah jalanan yang dipadati kendaraan bermotor. Pikiranku melayang.

 **13 Januari 2016**

Aku melihat pantulan lekuk tubuhku yang proporsional di depan sebuah cermin. Malam ini ialah malam yang sangat aku nantikan, dimana aku bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang aku cintai. Aku memoleskan sedikit lipstik berwarna merah muda, senada dengan gaun selutut milikku. Tak lupa aku menyemprotkan parfum aroma vanila kesukaanku. Aku segera bergegas keluar ketika mendengar suara klakson motor.

"Kau cantik sekali."

Ucapan Jongin membuat pipiku bersemu. Jongin memang senang menggodaku seperti ini. Jangan salah, aku dan Jongin bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Ya, kalian pernah dengar cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan kan? Itulah yang aku rasakan. Walau begitu, aku tidak pernah mempersalahkannya. Asalkan Jongin selalu ada di dekatku, aku sudah sangat beruntung.

 _By the way_ , aku akan mengulas sedikit tentang Jongin. Ia ialah teman semasa kecilku. Sahabat? Mungkin saja. Tapi kami tidak terlalu dekat. Hanya saja aku menyukainya sedari dulu. Tapi, ku tak tau apa yang ada di benak Jongin.

Malam ini, kami hendak pergi menghadiri pesta pernikahan sahabat dekatku, Baekhyun. Aku sengaja mengajak Jongin karena dalam pesta itu diharuskan datang bersama pasangan. Masa bodo aku yang jarang bertemu dengan Jongin, aku memaksakan niatku untuk mengajaknya. Syukurlah dia mau. Lama sekali aku berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Salahkan Baekhyun yang sangat senang berbicara. Ia seolah menghambatku untuk pergi. Kulihat, Jongin sedang berkelana mencari santapan lezat.

Setelah berbicara banyak, aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Tidak langsung pulang, Jongin memberhentikan motornya di sebuah taman yang dipenuhi lampion berbagai rupa.

"Hei Kyungsoo, kau tahu gadis yang pernah kuceritakan padamu kapan hari kan?"

Ya, namaku Kyungsoo dan aku paling benci ketika Jongin membahas tentang gadis lain yang ia suka. Andaikan ia tahu perasaanku, tidak. Aku yakin, Jongin sudah mengetahui perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Tapi, ia enggan mengatakannya.

"Iya, tahu. Kenapa?" tanyaku memandang lurus ke depan.

"Memang kau sudah mengetahui namanya?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tidak akan pernah memberi tahuku walaupun aku bertanya," kataku geram.

"Memang benar, itu rahasia."

"Jika itu rahasia, kenapa kau menceritakan semuanya kecuali nama gadis itu padaku?" Aku mulai naik darah.

"Asal kau tidak mengetahui namanya, itu aman. Oh iya, bagaimana jika aku melamarnya? Aku ingin segera menjadikannya istriku."

Menyebalkan. Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat hingga buku-buku jariku memutih. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata. Setidaknya, bisakah dia tidak menceritakan gadis lain dihadapanku? Hargai perasaan ku, Jongin.

"Terserah kau saja. Kau yang menjalaninya," kataku apa adanya.

"Menurutmu, lebih baik aku memberikan cincin model bunga, simbol cinta, atau polos dengan ukiran nama di dalamnya?"

Lagi. Pertanyaan Jongin membuatku ingin berteriak mengatakan jika akulah yang seharusnya menerima itu semua darinya. Tapi sayangnya tidak bisa. Rasa penasaran muncul di benakku. Siapakah sebenarnya gadis yang sangat beruntung itu?

"Kurasa, yang polos itu bagus. Perempuan selalu ingin mendapatkan kejutan yang tak terduga," kataku sambil mendesah kecewa.

Tanpa kami sadari, hujan turun begitu derasnya disertai cahaya kilat dan angin kencang. Kami berlari menuju sebuah gazebo di tengah taman. Gumpalan awan di langit terlihat begitu merah. Aku merasakan sebuah jaket tersampir di punggungku. Hatiku kembali menangis melihat senyum tulus pemuda dengan garis dagu tegas itu yang suatu hari nanti menjadi milik orang lain. Mungkin, hujanlah yang mampu menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini.

Malam semakin terasa namun hujan masih enggan untuk berhenti. Aku semakin mengeratkan jaket hitam milik Jongin.

"Tidak ingin menerjang hujan?"

Pertanyaan gila Jongin membuatku membulatkan mata. Hanya orang bodoh yang mengajak untuk menerjang hujan saat malam hari. Aku tidak ingin besok terkena flu berat.

"Apa kau gila? Hujannya masih deras. Aku tidak ingin sakit."

"Kau hanya belum merasakan sensasi berkendara saat hujan. Ayo!"

Aku terkejut ketika Jongin langsung menarik lengan tanganku menuju motor besarnya. Ia menyerahkan sebuah helm berwarna hitam padaku. Aku menatapnya ragu.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyaku sedikit keras melawan suara hujan.

Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia menarik kedua tanganku, melingkarkan pada pinggang rampingnya dan berkata, "Berpegangan yang erat. Aku tidak ingin kau terjatuh."

Perhatiannya membuat pipiku kembali menghangat di tengah suhu udara yang dingin. Jongin segera menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Dalam hati, aku merapalkan doa untuk keselamatan kami berdua.

"Bisakah kau turunkan kecepatanmu? Aku takut," kataku memelas, ketakutan.

"Tak apa, kau hanya harus berpegangan dan menutup matamu," kata Jongin dan aku menurutinya.

Mataku kembali terbuka ketika merasakan bias cahaya masuk. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan kembali mengeratkan peganganku pada Jongin ketika melihat sebuah truk besar melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi tepat di depan kami. Lidahku bahkan tak sanggup berkata-kata. Jongin mencoba menghindarinya, hingga tubuhku terpental.

Aku terbaring tak berdaya setengah sadar di aspal jalanan yang basah. Aku memejamkan mataku ketika melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tubuh Jongin terjatuh dan terlindas ban truk besar itu. Tak ada yang bisa ku perbuat ketika melihat orang aku sayang meregangkan nyawa tepat di depan mataku. Aku menangis dalam hati dengan menyebut namanya beberapa kali. Terakhir, aku mendengar suara sirene mobil polisi dan ambulans semakin mendekat, setelah itu gelap.

Putih, itulah yang aku lihat pertama kali ketika ku buka indra penglihatanku. Hidungku juga mencium aroma obat yang sangat kuat. Aku memegang kepalaku yang berdenyut sakit.

"Kau tak apa? Dimana yang sakit?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala mendengar dan tersenyum alunan lembut suara _e_ _omma_ yang sangat aku cintai. _A_ _ppa_ juga berdiri disamping _e_ _omma_ dengan raut kekhawatiran. Entah kenapa, yang terpikirkan pertama kali oleh ku hanya sebuah nama, Jongin.

" _E_ _omma_ , dimana Jongin?"

 _E_ _omma_ sepertinya enggan menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna biru dengan berhiaskan bercak darah. Aku menerimanya dengan tangan bergetar. Air mata sudah terkumpul di pelupuk mata dan akhirnya terjatuh melihat sebuah cincin emas polos berukirkan namaku di dalamnya. Aku membuka surat yang ada didalamnya.

 _Hai K_ _yungsoo_ _. Kau penasaran siapa sosok yang aku ceritakan padamu? Tentu saja itu kau. Seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut panjang bergelombang dan sifat kekanakan. Seorang gadis dengan pipi tembam dan berkaca mata. Seorang gadis yang menyukai segala macam permen. Seorang gadis yang menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Seorang gadis yang mampu menggoyahkan hati dan perasaan seorang J_ _ongin_ _. Kenapa kau tak menyadarinya?_

 _K_ _yungsoo_ _, nama yang cantik. K_ _au tau? Aku sangat menyukai hujan. Aku juga ingin kau merasakan bagaimana menyenangkannya hujan._ _M_ _emang,_ _kau t_ _idak menyukai hujan_ _. Jujur, aku sudah mengetahui perasaanmu padaku sejak lama. Maaf sudah membuatmu sedih. Tapi, terima kasih untuk tidak meninggalkanku walaupun kau tahu aku mengabaikan cintamu. Aku mencintaimu, K_ _yungsoo_ _. W_ ill you marry me?

 _Yang kau cinta,_

 _J_ _ongin_

 **20 April 2018**

Hujan sudah reda, aku berjalan sembari menggenggam setangkai mawar merah yang melambangkan kasih sayang. Aku membiarkan tubuhku yang basah kedinginan merasakan embusan angin. Aku tahu, kini tidak ada lagi yang menyampirkan sebuah jaket pada tubuhku yang kedinginan.

Langkahku terhenti di sebuah pusara berukirkan namanya diatas sebuah batu hitam. Aku rutin mengunjunginya setiap minggu untuk mengganti setangkai mawar merah yang selalu ku letakkan diatasnya.

Bohong! Jongin ialah seorang pembohong besar. Kata Jongin, hujan itu menyenangkan. Tapi aku selalu merasa sakit ketika melihat hujan. Jika saja ketika hujan saat itu kau tidak nekat menerjangnya. Mungkin saat ini kau sudah berdiri disampingku dan menggenggam tanganku erat. Kini, yang bisa ku lakukan ialah menggenggam cincin emas pemberianmu yang kini telah kujadikan liontin kalung. Sudah hampir dua tahun ia meninggalkanku. Hanya satu kata yang belum sempat terucap langsung dari bibirku untuknya, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin."

-TAMAT-

 **A/N:** Hai! Ada yang kangen aku? Atau kangen KaiSoo? Untuk pertama kalinya ku membuat cerita dengan sudut pandang orang pertama pelaku utama. Gimana? Sebenernya ku lebih nyaman pake yang sudut pandang orang ketiga penulis serba tahu sih. Tapi mau eksperimen aja. Semoga hasilnya memuaskan.

Oh ya, mau minta saran. Lebih enak buat cerita chapter apa oneshoot sih? Kasih tau alasannya juga dong. Jangan lupa review juga. Okayyy!;)


End file.
